vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganondorf
|-|Ganondorf (Ocarina of Time)= |-|Ganon (Ocarina of Time)= |-|Ganondorf (Wind Waker)= |-|Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)= |-|Ganon (Twilight Princess)= |-|Ganon (A Link to the Past)= |-|Calamity Ganon Soul= |-|Calamity Ganon= |-|Dark Beast Ganon= Summary Ganon, also commonly known by his original Gerudo form Ganondorf, is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda series. Ganon is often in possession of the Triforce of Power, a piece of the golden power imbued with the essence of Din, which grants him godlike strength and magical power as well as makes him immortal, making him one of the greatest threats to not only the kingdom of Hyrule, but also the rest of the world. As the manifestation of the Demon Tribes hatred for the gods and the direct reincarnation of the Demon King Demise himself, Ganon can never truly be destroyed and will eternally resurface in some form to pursue his goals of world domination. The original Ganondorf was born as the sole male of the Gerudo tribe in a hundred years and due to tradition was made their king. Raised by the twin witches Koume and Kotake, Ganondorf grew into a powerful and feared warlock who desired to expand his kingdom beyond the sands of the desert, and sought after the Triforce to achieve his ambition. Depending on the timeline he either sneaks into the Sacred Realm after the child Hero of Time unlocks the Door of Time, receiving the Triforce of Power after failing to obtain the completed Triforce due to his imbalanced heart, or he is sentenced to execution for his crimes and by a "divine prank" receives the Triforce of Power just before he succumbed to his fatal wounds. At some point in all timelines, Ganon, who was becoming increasingly more furious with each defeat, gives up on world conquest and instead focuses his efforts on completely destroying it instead, becoming more of a force of nature then a person, and was henceforth known as the Calamity Ganon. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-A, likely 6-C | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C | At least High 4-C | High 6-B | At least 5-A, higher as the Dark Beast Ganon Name: Ganondorf Dragmire, Ganon, Agahnim, known by many titles such as the King of Thieves, Gerudo King of Thieves, Demon Thief, Great King of Evil, Dark Lord, God, Dark Beast Ganon, Demon Beast Ganon, King of Light and Shadow, Prince of Darkness, King of Darkness, Dark Wizard, Dark Priest, Demon King, Demon King of Darkness, Emperor of the Dark Realm, Calamity Ganon, Scourge of Hyrule Castle Origin: The Legend of Zelda Gender: Male Age: Varies depending on the incarnation, likely in his 20s to 30s during Ocarina of Time, several hundreds of years during Wind Waker, Twilight Princess, and all thoughout the Downfall timeline, and over 10,000 years old during Breath of the Wild. Classification: Gerudo King, Thief, Sorcerer, Demon, Reincarnation of Demise, Hatred and Malice Incarnate Powers and Abilities: |-|Standard Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 3, 4, and 8. Due to Demise’s curse, he will never truly die and will constantly return to terrorise the world so long as the spirit of the hero and the bloodline of the goddess still exist), Regeneration (Low-Godly; On several occasions he has been reduced to his soul only to quickly refashion his physical body), Weapon Mastery (He is an expert swordsman and trident wielder), Dark Magic, Curse Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Energy Projection, Homing Attacks, Attack Reflection, Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can communicate with people from continental distances and look into their dreams), Extrasensory Perception and Clairvoyance (He can sense and pinpoint his targets location even if they are invisible, he can watch events unfold despite not being present at the locations said events happen), Non-Physical Interaction (Physically grabbed and destroyed the Sage of Water), Immersion (Via scaling to his weaker phantom) Dimensional Travel and BFR, Teleportation, Resurrection, Necromancy, Summoning, Duplication (Via scaling to his weaker phantom, created an offshoot of himself in the form of Agahnim), Aura (He can prevent significantly weaker beings from getting close to him), Sealing (Sealed the 7 Maidens into crystals), Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Immaterial, intangible even to those who can hit ghosts), Shapeshifting and Size-shifting, He can exist and act as a Non-Corporeal spirit, Creation, Weapon Creation, Afterimage Creation, Portal Creation, Barrier Creation, Illusion Creation (He can create fake walls, his weaker phantom can create fake projections of himself, and he can even create illusions potent enough to actually attack and damage his opponent), Transmutation (Zants curse that turned Midna into a small imp was a result of Ganons magic, anyone he sends to the Dark World is turned into a reflection of their heart and mind), Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Power Bestowal, Power Nullification (His nullification magic was even able to dispel several disasters that couldn't previously be controlled by magic), Power Absorption, Corruption (Type 3, He can turn his targets into subservient demons), Explosion Manipulation (Caused many spontaneous explosions in and around his castle), Biological Manipulation (Altered the insides of Lord Jabu Jabu and even made some parts of his body attack Link, turned a Great Fairy fat), Mind Manipulation (His offshoot Agahnim was able to control the minds of every solider in Hyrule Castle, there's a chance that those he sends to the Dark World will have their consciousness erased), Madness Manipulation (Type 2 via sending people into the Dark World, a tree had said he thought he'd never see someone who wasn't insane, although it is not guaranteed everyone sent there will be driven mad), Spatial Manipulation (Created a maze that back to the starting room if you take a wrong turn no matter how far away you get from it), Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Cursed the Great Deku Tree to decay and die), Soul Manipulation (He can keep souls trapped in specific locations), Chaos Manipulation (Even in death his heart caused chaos and disorder across all of Hyrule) and Reality Warping (He can warp his surrondings with ease, is the source behind Zants powers). Resistance to Perception Manipulation (Highly trained Gerudo are immune to the effects of the Stone Mask), Madness Manipulation and Disease Manipulation (Spent a prolonged period of time in close proximity to the Mirror of Twilight, and just a single shard of the mirror can make people sick and drive them mad) |-|Triforce of Power=Possesses all his standard abilities, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Nigh-Invulnerability (To most conventional weapons and attacks), and Transformation (Which grants Type 0 Large Size. Resistance to Information Analysis (Navi couldn't identify any weaknesses on him), Soul Manipulation (His soul withstood direct attacks from Fused Shadow Midna, scales to other Triforce users who weren't turned into spirits when exposed to Zants veil of twilight), Time Stop (Albeit a limited resistance, he broke free of the time stop that was placed upon Hyule by the goddesses, but did so over the course of centuries), and Corruption (Those chosen by the gods were stated to be protected from being tranformed into Shadow Beasts) |-|Twilight Princess=In addition to all his previous abilities he also gained usage of Twilight Magic during his time sealed away in the Twilight Realm granting him several new abilities, Deconstruction (He can deconstruct his own body and transform into Twilight particles which he used to possesses Zeldas corpse, can likely also turn others into Twilight particles), Twilight Portal Creation which allows him to freely travel to and from the Twilight Realm and summon Twilight Beasts, and he also wields the Sword of Six Sages which has minor Regeneration Negation (The sword left a wound that not even Ganondorf could heal, although it doesn't prevent regeneration altogether) |-|Completed Triforce=Possesses all his standard abilities, now possesses the whole Triforce and all its powers, Healing, Empathic Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (The Triforce bends the Sacred Realm to it's owners will, essentially making it their own pocket realm), Existence Erasure, and Resistance to Mind Manipulation (The Triforce of Courage allowed Links mind to withstand being bombarded with the memories of everyone living in Termina) |-|Calamity Ganon=Possesses all his standard abilities, Immortality (Type 1), Large Size (Type 1 in his soul form, Type 0 as Calamity Ganon), Non-Corporeal (While in his soul form), Inorganic Physiology (While in his physical form which is composed of malice and Shiekah tech), Regeneration (Low-Godly, His soul can create a caccoon to form a new physical body over the course of several weeks, however he can regenerate quicker at the expense of being in an incomplete form or he can even regenerate instantly at the cost of his sanity), Surface Scaling, He has transformed into Malice and can use said Malice to achieve Poison Manipulation, Possession (Shown to possess anything afflicted with his malice), Technological Manipulation and Fusionism (His malice was able to control Shiekah technology, merged the body of his blights and his own body with their tech, and he can summon and control miniature drones). Resistance to Sealing (Zelda couldn't properly seal him away prior to the events of Breath of the Wild, however he was still limited and tethered to Hyrule castle for 100 years) and Existence Erasure (Ancient Arrows only damage him as opposed to erasing him). As the Dark Beast Ganon he gains Large Size (Type 1), Breath Attack, and Resistance to Time Stop (Zelda states that due to his body becoming entirely made up of Malice none of Links attacks will work on him, including his Stasis Rune which has no effect on Ganon should Link try it) Attack Potency: At least Large Mountain level+, likely Island level (Immensely superior to the young Hero of Time) | At least Large Planet level (Stopped the planets rotation to create an endless night across the Great Sea, should likely be comparable to his Calamity Ganon incarnation due to his possession of the Triforce of Power), likely Large Star level (Superior to Zant who likely warped the entire Twilight Realm, and even as a soul he overpowered Fused Shadow Midna), several of his abilities ignore durability | At least Large Star level (Possesses and is empowered by the completed Triforce, and is superior to the likes to Demise and an unrestricted Majora), several of his abilities ignore durability | Large Country level (Stronger than Twinrova who possesses the combined power of Koume and Kotake, and was stated to be powerful enough to destroy Hyrule) | At least Large Planet level (Even while being suppressed by Zelda his soul can move the moon closer to the planet and back to it's proper orbit at high speeds), higher as the Dark Beast Ganon (Immensely stronger than before to an unknown degree), several of his abilities ignore durability Speed: Supersonic+ with Relativistic reactions and combat speed (Superior to the child Hero of Time) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Immensely superior to Onox even while in a weakened state, even without the Triforce of Power he's fast enough to dodge Light Arrows, can keep up with Link and shouldn't be much slower than Yuga-Ganon) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic+ combat speed and reactions (Faster than when he just possesses the Triforce of Power) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Far faster than Onox, and is superior to the likes of the child Hero of Time) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Should be far swifter than his botched resurrection state), Unknown as the Dark Beast Ganon (Shown to be more sluggish due to his immense size) Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be superior to monsters like Gohma, who can causally lift up and move large chunks of bedrock) | Class T (Physically stronger than the Hero of Time who has the power of the Golden Gauntlets), Class Z via Telekinesis (Was able to causally keep his castle and a small island floating in the air, and his telekinetic abilities should be comparable to his Calamity Ganon incarnation) | At least Class T, likely higher (Immensely stronger than before), at least Class Z via Telekinesis | At least Class M, likely higher (Far stronger than the likes of Onox and Veran) | At least Class M, likely far higher (Immensely stronger than his botched resurrection state), higher as the Dark Beast Ganon, Class Z via Telekinesis (Capable of easily moving the moon) Striking Strength: At least Large Mountain Class+, likely Island Class | At least Large Planet Class, likely Large Star Class | At least Large Star Class | Large Country Class | At least Large Planet Class, higher as the Dark Beast Ganon Durability: At least Large Mountain level+, likely Island level (Wasn't threatened at all by the child Hero of Time) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level (Capable of tanking his own magical attacks) | At least Large Star level (Empowered by the completed Triforce, should be far more durable than the likes of Demise and an unrestricted Majora) | Large Country level (Able to trade blows with Link who overpowered Twinrova) | At least Large Planet level (Can tank his own attacks), At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level as the Dark Beast Ganon (Completely unaffected by the Light Arrows given to Link by Zelda, only being harmed by them when Zelda creates weak spots on his body) Stamina: High, should scale to other well trained Gerudo who can fight with and train for long periods of time without fatigue | Incredibly high, he can continually battle with various incarnations of Link while ignoring and laughing off fatal wounds and showing no signs of tiring, and kept his castle floating dozens, if not hundreds, of feet in the air for several years nonstop with his magic and wasn't fatigued by this in the slightest | Incredibly high | Very high | Incredibly high, wasn't worn out in the slightest by his 100 year long struggle with Zelda Range: Standard to Extended melee range (He's a 7'6 tall man who has often wielded swords the size of normal men), Tens of kilometres with Magic (Can create storms reaching out to the horizon), Cross-Universal with Dimensional Travel and BFR | Physically the same range as before (Although his beast form would have extended melee range by virtue of size). At least planetary with magic (Cursed the entire Great Sea with a endless night and rainfall, could sense and watch Links battle with Phantom Ganon despite being on the opposite side of Hyrule, while dead his heart caused chaos across Hyrule, and he should have comparable range to his Calamity Ganon incarnation), likely interplanetary (Should have superior range to Zant), Cross-Universal with Dimensional Travel and BFR (He can easily travel between the Light World and the Dark World, and he can send his targets into the Dark World or banish them to the gap between dimensions) | Extended melee range (His size alone warrants this, carries a trident almost as large as himself), interplanetary with magic and reality warping (Able to affect the entire Sacred Realm), Cross-Universal with Dimensional Travel and BFR | Extended melee range (Via his size alone, his trident is almost as large as himself), Tens of kilometres with Magic (Should have superior range to the likes of General Onox), Cross-Universal with Dimensional Travel and BFR | Tens of metres in all his forms (His soul is comparable in size to large portions of Hyrule castle, his physical form is well over triple the size of grown men and wields weapons comparable in size to himself, and his Dark Beast form is the size of a building, and dwarfs the likes of Link dozens of times over), Planetary with magic (Able to affect the moon and pull it over 100,000 kilometres closer to the planet), Cross-Universal with Dimensional Travel and BFR Standard Equipment: *'Triforce of Power:' A piece of the golden power created by the Golden Goddesses that he possesses in most of his incarnations, the Triforce of Power enhances his physical and magical strength to godlike levels, making him nearly invulnerable to most forms of damage in the Zelda series and granting him immortality. It also protects him from the effects of his own corruption magic. Optional Equipment: *'Dual Blades:' A pair of swords that Ganon keeps hidden in his selves during the events of the Wind Waker. Both blades are over a foot long greatly increasing his melee range and are crafted well enough to even clash with the Master Sword. *'Sword of Six Sages:' A blade originally used to try and kill Ganon during his execution, he tore it out of his own chest and kept it as his own during the events of Twilight Princess. Being comparable in size to grown men it gives him much more reach in close quarters combat and the sword also possesses the ability to somewhat negate regenerative powers as it left a massive wound across Ganons chest that he was never able to heal from. Intelligence: Gifted, despite his reputation as a thief and being known by most of the races of Hyrule to have placed curses on people to get his way he still gained and maintained the trust of the king of Hyrule while also running his own country in the desert to the west, managed to deduce that Link held the means to open the Door of Time with what little interaction he had with him and secretly followed him into the Temple of Time in order to enter the Sacred Realm and claim the Triforce, used Zants insanity and desperation to his advantage by falsely posing as a god and granting him a portion of his power in order to try and create a new world by merging the Twilight realm with Hyrule and escape his imprisoment in the Twilight realm in the process, and is a highly skilled warrior who can match various incarnations of Link in swordsmanship. However in games such as the orignal Legend of Zelda his intelligence has devolved to below average levels, although he can still organise and command an army of monsters. | Gifted | Gifted, even more intelligent than before due to his possession of the Triforce of Wisdom, orchestrated a plan to free himself and his army from the Dark World by creating an avatar of himself to gain the trust of the people of Hyrule and use the 7 Maidens as a sacrifice to break the Wise Mens seal keeping him in the Dark World. | Below Average, due to the ritual to resurrect him being botched he came back in an incomplete state barely able to form sentences, but he still retains some knowledge on his magic and fighting skills. | Gifted, he expected Hyrule to use the Divine Beasts and Guardians against him and launched a preventive attack where he corrupted and took control of the Guardians, also created and out four phantoms to the Divine Beasts to corrupt the large machines and also to kill the champions who piloted them, made several monsters repeatedly stronger in order to slow down Link and buy more time for his resurrection. Animalistic as the Dark Beast Ganon, has been driven to madness in this form and only knows a desire to attack and destroy anything he sees, and only attacks his opponent via a large beam of Malice. Weaknesses: He is extremely arrogant and is sometimes blind to any threats to himself, which almost led to his death at the hands of the sages prior to the events of Twilight Princess, his invisibility technique only affects his body while leaving his magic visible and if he gets hit he unwillingly becomes visible again, his intangibility only works in dark enough areas and a significant amount of light will force him to become tangible again, and his Illusionary copies will disappear if he takes fatal damage. | Possesses the same weaknesses as before, he is weak to holy and light based magic and weapons which can either stun him or heavily damage him | Possesses the same weaknesses as before | Possesses the same weaknesses as before, is highly unintelligent | His regeneration needs time in order for him to create an ideal body and regenerating too quickly can drive him insane, he is weak to holy weapons and magic, he doesn't appear to possess the ability to fly in his incomplete and Dark Beast states, and his Dark Beast form is incredibly sluggish and uses the same attack over and over again. Key: Pre-Triforce of Power | Triforce of Power | Completed Triforce | Botched Resurrection | Calamity Ganon Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Magical Abilities= File:Ganon_unleashes_dark_waves.gif|Ganondorf can unleash waves of darkness at his opponents. File:Dead_Mans_Volley.gif|Ganondorf can shoot bolts of energy at his opponent and engage in Dead Mans Volley. File:Ganon_creates_energy_ball.gif|Ganon can create and absorb a large energy ball before releasing several homing shots. File:Agahnim%27s_BFR_to_the_Dark_World.gif|Agahnim can pull people into the Dark World with him. File:PhantomGanon_banished.gif|Ganon can create portals to banish his targets to the gap between dimensions. File:20190424_161945.gif|Ganon can create a ring of fireballs that turn into blazing bats that fly towards his opponent. File:20190424_162314.gif|Ganon can create a single blazing bat that encircles the surronding area. File:20190424_162951.gif|Ganon can quickly send out a blazing bat towards his opponent. File:20190527_212405.gif|Ganon charging forward with his summoned spectral knights. File:20190527_212925.gif|Ganon can create white orbs that summon his spectral knights to battle. File:20190424_163540.gif|Agahnim can create "real" illusions that will fight alongside him. File:20190528_135752.gif|Ganon can warp the surronding area into a distorted vortex that inverts his opponents motor functions. File:20190618_113116.gif|Ganon can create a barrier of fire and coat it around his body. File:20190618_114249.gif|Ganon can shoot out a fireball that homes in on his target and explode on impact. File:20190618_113612.gif|Ganon can create several tornadoes that surround his opponent. File:20190618_115006.gif|Ganon can create spears of ice that he will throw at his opponent. *'Waves of Darkness:' Ganon will show off the Triforce of Power before releasing large waves of darkness that stun his opponents and leave them stuck in place. He can also use these waves as an invisible aura around himself that keeps much weaker opponents from physically approaching him. *'Energy Blast/Dead Mans Volley:' Ganon charges up energy in his hand before releasing a bolt of energy at his opponent, there's two variations to this attack, one where he simply shoots a single energy bolt and another where he charges a large ball of energy over his head before absorbing it and shooting out several homing shots. If the opponent is able to reflect the attack they will enter a "game" of Dead Mans Volley where Ganon will continuously reflect the attack back until either he or his opponent dodge or fail to reflect the attack. *'Illusionary Doppelgangers:' Ganon will create a pair of illusions of himself that possesses his abilities, despite the copies being illusions they can physically damage the damage with their attacks. *'Blazing Bats:' Ganon creates a ring of several fireballs around himself that he can expand outwards to attack his opponent, after creating the fireballs he will tranform them into flaming bats that will then fly towards his opponent while leaving a trail of fire behind them. He can also quickly send out a single bat if he so chooses without the need of creating several fireballs. *'Inversion Room:' Ganon will warp the surrounding area into a distorted blue vortex that reverses his opponents movements, making up down and left right as examples of the effects, disorienting them so he can much more easily attack them as they struggle to coordinate their movements. *'Banishment:' Ganon will banish his targets either to the gap between dimensions or into the Dark World, a twisted version of Hyrule that passively tranforms any who enter it into a reflection of their heart and mind. The Dark World can also sometimes drive people insane or erase their consciousness, and is filled with demons and monsters loyal to Ganon who will attack people on sight. *'Spectral Knights:' Ganon will shoot out several ethereal orbs that summon ghosty knights on horses to aid him in combat, and should any of them be destroyed he can continually summon more to replace them. *'Flaming Barrier:' Ganon will create a large red hot forcedfield around himself by coating his entire body in some kind of fiery substance. The coating greatly boosts his durability and even protects him from holy weapons and attacks. *'Homing Fireball:' Ganon will create a fireball that will home in on his opponents location, once it make contacts with anything solid it erupts into a massive explosion. *'Tornadoes:' Ganon will conjure up several tornados around his opponent. *'Ice Spears:' Ganon will use his ice magic to create massive spears of ice that he will either use close range or long range, tossing them at his opponent. |-|Twilight Magic Abilities= File:20190618_150114.gif|Ganon turning himself into Twilight particles. File:20190618_150328.gif|Ganon as a swarm of particles entering Zeldas corpse to possess it. File:20190618_151434.gif|Ganon disappearing into the Twilight Realm. File:20190618_151806.gif|Ganon reappearing via a Twilight portal and bullrushing Link and Midna. File:20190618_152444.gif|Ganon making use of several portals to disorient Link. *'Twilight Deconstruction:' Can can deconstruct himself into twilight particles granting him a form of intangibility and allowing him to enter the body of others to possess them. He can likely also deconstruct other beings and objects much like Midna can, turning them into twilight particles and sending them to another location. *'Twilight Portals:' Ganon will enter twilight portals and disappear from his opponents sight before emerging from another portal in an attempt to take them by surprise and bullrush them. He can also create fake portals before he reappears to disorient his foe. |-|Calamity Ganon and Malice= File:20190618_120206.gif| Calamity Ganon spreads his Malice and corrupts a Guardian. File:20190618_115617.gif| Dark Beast Ganon shoots out a large beam of Malice. *'Malice Possession' Calamity Ganon will shoot out large amounts of his Malice, that upon contact will corrupt and possess his opponents bringing them under his control, and has been shown to work on the undead and even on machines. *'Malice Beam:' In his Dark Beast Ganon state he can fire massive beams of Malice from his mouth at his opponent, however he has to spend a handful of seconds charging up the attack first before he can fire it. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Super Buu (Dragon Ball) Super Buu's Profile (Both 4-B versions were used and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Dark Samus (Metroid) Dark Samus's Profile (Ganon with the complete Triforce vs Dark Samus with Phaaze, speed was equalized) Sigma (Mega Man Franchise) Sigma´s Profile (Both get two years of prep time and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Adults Category:Afterimage Users Category:Air Users Category:Antagonists Category:Armored Characters Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Aura Users Category:Axe Users Category:BFR Users Category:Beast Masters Category:Berserkers Category:Biology Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Capcom Category:Chaos Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Crazy Characters Category:Creation Users Category:Crystal Users Category:Curse Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Death Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Demons Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Duplication Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Element Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Ice Users Category:Illusionists Category:Immersion Users Category:Immortals Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Kidnappers Category:Kings Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Leaders Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Madness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Magma Users Category:Male Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Murderers Category:Musicians Category:Necromancers Category:Negation Users Category:Nintendo Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Pigs Category:Plant Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Poison Users Category:Portal Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Psychopaths Category:Puppeteers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Revived Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Rulers Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Shockwave Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Space Users Category:Spear Users Category:Spiders Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Stone Walls Category:Summoners Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Surface Scalers Category:Sword Users Category:Technology Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:Thieves Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Traitors Category:Transformation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Trident Users Category:Tyrants Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4